Polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) is used frequently as a material for visors (side visors and door visors) that are automotive exterior parts and that are, for example, attached to an upper part of automobile doors. When joining this material using an adhesive, the surface of the material is often coated with a primer as a pretreating agent because sufficient adhesion cannot be obtained with the adhesive alone.
However, in general, primers contain volatile organic solvents and, because of this, there is a problem that the application working environment is worsened, and that the environment of the area (i.e. inside an automobile or room, etc.) where the material that the primer has been applied to is to be used is worsened due to the solvents volatilizing when applying the primer and after application. Furthermore, there are also problems that applying the primer requires a set amount of labor time, variations in application and forgetting to apply by workers, and variations in the appearance of applied surfaces due to primer contamination.
Pressure-sensitive adhesives that use an acrylic polymer including a monomer that contains an acrylic monomer, an N.N-disubstituted (meth)acrylamide, and an acidic group; and another monomer that is copolymerizable therewith are known as pressure-sensitive adhesives that display excellent adhesive properties to various surfaces and superior wearability as shown for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H06-166857.
Additionally, pressure-sensitive adhesives that use an acrylic polymer including a monomer that contains an acrylic monomer, an N-vinyl cyclic amide, and an acidic group; and another monomer that is copolymerizable therewith are known as pressure-sensitive adhesives that have superior adhesive holding properties and superior adhesion properties at high temperatures as shown for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H06-166858.